


Sugar? Yes Please.

by haoships



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (in)decent proposal, Alternate Universe - College/University, Junhui is too young to be sugar daddy, M/M, Minghao is Broke, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Junhui is Whipped, honeybaby maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/haoships
Summary: Minghao is a struggling student trying to balance uni and two part-time jobs. When school requirements got overwhelming, he had to take another job bartending in a gay club.Enters Junhui, the quiet son of a billionaire who shares ONE class with Minghao who has never talked to him before, offering financial help in exchange of one simple thing:"Move in with me in my house, no sexual favors, I promise."
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 28
Kudos: 153





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, me again.
> 
> I've been so distracted by this prompt in my head that I had to do something about it. The future of this work will depend on how much interaction this will get so, yeah.. kudos or comments if you want to see more, let me know what you think.
> 
> I still have three stories to finish anyway but tbh, i've only been working on Cheolhao lately. I will work on the other two when i found my motivation again. 
> 
> Edit: 9/21  
> I have set personal goals for this AU. Will update when set goal for this chapter is achieved 😊 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!! Keep safe! 💛💛💛  
> \--
> 
> As usual, not beta'd  
> English is not my first language  
> This is a work of fiction, please just take it as it is, no need to google anything <3

Ever since Minghao went up against his parents' wishes, he knew it's going to be tough. He loves his parents more than anything but when their controlling nature got too much, he knew he had to split- which is why when the opportunity to study abroad came up, he grabbed it by the neck in a chokehold, not letting go.

He studied Korean with the help of some free lessons thanks to the internet. He downloaded apps on his phone for practice so by the time he submitted his application for Hanguk University, he already knew the basics. He knew he did okay but that did not stop him from keeping his expectations low. He worked part-time in his uncle's restaurant waiting tables for extra cash while he waits, you know, just in case he passed.

Six months after the application, he got the email he's been waiting for.

Ten months after the application, he's on the plane waiting for take off after spending about an hour trying to make his mama stop crying. Telling them he's studying abroad wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. At least not compared to this sight of his mama and papa crying while sending him off.

His first year as a digital art student in the university was fairly okay. His parents, contrary to what he thought they were going to be, sent him monthly allowance for food and other expenses. He's in a block section so his school hours everyday is fixed, making it easy for him to decide on taking on a job. He landed himself a part-time job at the university cafe, working four-hour shift after school. It was going pretty well until he had to start buying stuff for his chosen major. The laptop he's been using is the same one his papa gifted him when he started high school and that definitely needed an upgrade. So he looks for another job.

His second job was a little bit trickier to find since he can only work after he's done with his first part-time job at the cafe. With the help of his classmate turned best friend Mingyu, he got a job as a delivery boy at Mingyu's uncle's fried chicken place. He works four nights a week, which is better than nothing.

He kept this up for two years. Sleeping a maximum of six hours on a good day, four hours when he's delivering fried chicken to hungry (mostly) university students within the vicinity. Despite the part-time jobs, Minghao managed to stay on the top 3% of the class. His classmates don't know how he does it but they're proud and happy for him all the same.

Everything became crazy on his third year. He had to move out of the univeristy dormitories as it has always been the school rules- to only house the freshmen and sophomore students because they clearly cannot house them all. The money he saved up for a new laptop is in danger to be used for boarding so he's basically back to square one. Mingyu, taking pity on his best friend offered his couch if he would take it. It's at least a comfortable couch. Instead of making Minghao pay for boarding, Mingyu only asked for a share for the other bills (electric and internet). As much as Minghao is very grateful for his friend's generosity, he cannot shake off the feeling that he is intruding, especially Mingyu is living with Wonwoo, his boyfriend. Wonwoo is just as a good friend to him as Mingyu is which makes him feel even worse. He promised himself he'll move out of their place one of these days, hopefully soon.

Which is why he found himself working the bar in a gay club.

"Two draft beer please."

Minghao turns around and was surprised to see two familiar faces. He knows them not only because they share one class. He knows them because they are the guys everybody in school is gossiping about. Son of billionaire, Wen Junhui and his sidekick Soonyoung.

Truthfully, Minghao doesn't really pay attention to rumors. He's doing is best to balance uni and three part-time jobs, he really doesn't have time for that.

"Oh? I know you!" Soonyoung exclaims, pointing at him.

Minghao places the tall glass he was wiping down to get them their order.

"You do?" he asks although not really showing interest in starting a conversation. He has a job to do.

"Don't you attend Mr. Yoon's 3D Comgraph?" the guy with the slanted eyes asked again.

There really is no use in lying to him. He's obviously seen him in that class.

"Yeah." he answers, placing two tall glass of draft beer in front of him. The other guy just silently watching him which he didn't mind. At least he's not talking.

"Wow you work here? Who would have guessed? I thought someone like you would be at home studying at this hour. How do you do it?"

_Wow this guy never shuts up._

Don't get him wrong, Minghao is a nice guy. He's just really tired at this point. His classes started at 830, worked at the cafe from 3:30 to 7:30, did the deliveries from 8 to 10:30 so he's just trying to survive this shift too. And later when he gets off work, he still has to tend to his books which will probably only leave him with 2 to 3 hours of sleep.

"My expenses are not gonna pay themselves." he didn't mean to, but he tasted bitterness in his own response. _Not all of us can afford life like you can. Wow I am bitter._

"Well, we'll leave you to it then. Good luck!" Minghao felt a little guilty for not being as nice. Soonyoung seems to be a really nice guy. He can't say the same for Junhui though. The guy remained quiet and stone faced the whole time.

Little did he know this will be the start of something kinda chaotic and maybe, special.


	2. Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun's side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left kudos on the first chapter. 
> 
> I did say that I will post the next chapter when my set goal is achieved and so here it is 
> 
> As much as I appreciate the kudos and the silent readers, I'd like to know what you think so far. 
> 
> I have the next 3 chapters already written (not beta'd). Third installment will be posted when the next set goal is unlocked <3
> 
> Thanks again for reading!😘😘

"..hao..? minghao..? Minghao? MINGHAO?"

Minghao slowly flutters his eyes open when he feels someone shaking him. He stretches his back before trying to get his eyes to focus and almost jumps off his seat when he realized where he is.

"Sorry to wake you up buddy but we're closing for the day." Wonwoo smiles at him sheepishly. "You can continue sleeping when we get home."

Minghao looks around to see just a couple of other students getting ready to leave too. He picks up his stuff and shoved them into his backpack rather carelessly. When he looks at his friend's direction, he sees a couple of other familiar faces. One with slanted eyes that doesn't seem to stop talking and the other who has this permanent unamused look on his face, hands shoved in his pockets like that's where they've always belonged. It makes him wonder if the son of the billionaire really listens to his sidekick whenever he's running his mouth. He didn't realize he was staring until Wen Junhui locked eyes with him. Minghao wasn't the one to look away first because that would just make it obvious.

"How long have I been sleeping?" he asked his friend when he walks over to him, waiting for him to finish packing up his stuff.

"Dude I'm not really sure.. about an hour?" Wonwoo answers without looking up. "I really think you should let go of one of your part-time jobs Hao. It's taking a toll on you. When did you last have proper sleep?"

They both waved the night guard goodbye before Minghao answers the question.

"Gee.. I'm not really sure either.. It always felt like i've only been taking naps most of the time but it's not like I can afford to let go of one job too. I have bills to pay, things to buy. My dad recently got laid off work too so I can't exactly ask them for more than what they're already sending me. Actually, that reminds me. I should call them, tell them to stop sending me money."

He hears Wonwoo heave out a sigh. He knows his friends are worried about him and he is grateful to them for so many things, but it's not like he can just take their words and do what they say. Like he just said, he has so much he needs the money for and one or two part-time jobs will just not be enough to cover his expenses. Hell, he's still struggling to make ends meet even with the third job.

Wonwoo giggles beside him. He throws him a confused look, which only made his friend giggle some more.

"What's funny?" Minghao couldn't help but giggle lightly himself too.

When Wonwoo's giggles fade a little, he shook his head, clearing it from the thought he had earlier.

"Nothing. It's just funny how my brain works sometimes."

Hearing that, Minghao's curiosity got the best of him.

"What? What is it?" he asks grinning.

"Nothing! It's stupid.. just forget it."

Right. Like he can just forget about it when Wonwoo is back to giggling.

"Jeon Wonwoo I swear to God if you don't speak right now you're gonna get it!" Minghao threatens already reaching for Wonwoo's head and putting him in a headlock.

The older wheezed out unable to put up a fight because he's rather sensitive in his neck area.

"Alright alright! Let go!!" he asks, squirming under his friend's hold.

When Minghao lets him go he straightens up, and blurts out.

"Just get a sugar daddy to help you out! You're already bartending in that gay club anyway!"

Okay. That was unexpected coming from Wonwoo.

"Dude what's gotten into you?" he asks bug-eyed.

Wonwoo just laughs it off.

"I told you it's a crazy thought!"

\--

"Oh no! Wen Junhui I know that look!" Soonyoung points an accusing finger at him. They just got back to Jun's place and Jun's been quiet the whole drive home.

"Oh come on Soons! You heard them! Minghao's having a hard time!"

"No! God! Junhui you can't even approach him! This is the third year you've been crushing on him and you can't even say hi!"

Junhui pouts, looking like a kicked puppy. They weren't really intentionally listening to the their conversation earlier. They were just being rather loud about it. Well, not loud, _loud_. They were just not being very discreet about it. Well, he can't really blame them. It was ten in the evening and most students have either transferred to the bigger library that stays open for 24 hours, back to their dorms or out for dinner and drinks.

It is true what Soonyoung said. Wen Junhui, son of a billionaire has a massive crush on the broke student Xu Minghao.

 _He first saw him at the airport in Shanghai hugging his crying mother more than two years ago. He was waiting for his own flight when all of a sudden the lady a few seats from him was bawling her eyes out saying how much she's gonna miss her only son._ Why did you have to go study so far away when you can study here?

_He only looked away when one of his bodyguards tells him they're being called to board the plane. VIP's always board the plane first._

_The second time he saw him was at the university cafe. Soonyoung noticed how he went stiff and when he pointed it out, Junhui told him about seeing the guy behind the counter at the airport. How he didn't think he'd see him again here._

_Ever since then, he would always run into him despite not having anything in common. Minghao, he learned (nope! totally did not pay someone to look into him) is an only child, from Liaoning, taking up Digital Arts, roommates with a Kim Mingyu, is among the top students in his block despite working from 5 to 9 at the university cafe._

_Soonyoung told him he's being a little creepy knowing all these stuff about the other student._

_"I mean, you know about his laptop needing repairs! How the fuck?"_

"Look, Jun, my man, don't you think you've done enough for him already? You paid for his overdue fees I'd be surprisedif he didn't even realize he's not getting any penalty charges whenever he's late with his dorm rent payments. You go to the cafe to order coffee and tip him more than what the coffee costs. You ordered the whole building chicken when you found out he only gets paid whenever he has deliveries working for that chicken place! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU!"

It is true, Junhui thought. He's done all that and _more._ Soonyoung didn't mention about the roundtrip tickets to any destination he's supposedly had won in a random draw when he learned that Minghao had been missing his parents. Or the new phone that got delivered to his room by mistake but the delivery guy wouldn't take back because it's already paid for and the name and the address on the receipt is his. He doesn't even know if Minghao ever used that phone or sold it off but it didn't matter, he can use it however he wants. Even he has to admit he is being a little creepy but what can he do? He wanted to help him out but he's too shy to approach him. What reason does he have to? They're from different departments, they have nothing in common especially in the friends' department since Junhui's only friend is Soonyoung.

It wasn't until the start of this school year that everything good he has done for Minghao seemed to actually have paid off a little when he entered his elective class and found Minghao sitting on the front row. He had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"But you also heard his dad got laid off work and he's now working another job." Junhui says, defeated. "That's three jobs Soons!"

Suddenly remembering where he works for his third job made his blood circulate the other way making him go pale.

"Dude are you okay?" Soonyoung asks when he noticed how Jun's color change all of a sudden.

"Soons he's working in a gay bar! Think about all the bad things that could happen to him there! All the indecent proposals he could get from those dirty old men! Oh my God! My Minghao!"

Soonyoung rolls his eyes. He knows Junhui's tendencies to go over the top he doesn't know how he can keep a straight face in front of everybody else but be like this when it's just the two of them.

"Okay. Let's hear your plan then." Soonyoung humours his friend, crossing his arms across his chest, waiting.

Junhui's head tilted to the side, obviously thinking. When five minutes have passed and he's yet to say anything, Soonyoung snorts.

"See? You don't even have a plan!" he pointed out.

"How about this, sleep it off- or not. Think about how you want to help him this time and when you come up with something, you know where to find me. If it's good enough, I'll even help you out!"

Those were Soonyoung's last words before he walks out of Jun's apartment to get to his, which is just next door.

It's 3D Comgraph day the next day and Junhui was already sitting in his regular seat with Soonyoung when Minghao came in. He frowns seeing how tired the other looked. When the other student didn't sit on his usual spot in the front like he expected and continues walking to their direction on the back, he sat up a little straighter.

"Is this seat taken?" he asks, referring to the seat in front of them. Junhui only looks at him at usual. It was Soonyoung who answered.

"No. Feel free to sit on it." Junhui didn't need to see his friend's face to know there's a knowing smile plastered on it.

"Thanks." Minghao answers with the tiniest of smile. When he sat down, he slumps over the table, resting his head in his arms. When Mr Yoon came five minutes later and Minghao did not move an inch, Junhui stood up and sat on the chair directly in front of him, pulling Soonyoung with him. It's a huge class of at least 45 students and it would be challenging for any professor to keep an eye out on everyone and what they're doing so really, there was no need to hide Minghao behind him so his sleep wouldn't be disturbed. He does it anyway.

"What a romantic." he heard Soonyoung mumble under his breath and Junhui couldn't help the little smile that forced itself on his lips.

Ninety minutes later, Soonyoung was shaking the sleeping boy awake, telling him class is over while Junhui watches from the door waiting for his friend.

That night Junhui orders chicken for dinner.

"What is this?" Soonyoung asked his friend when he handed him a few bills.

"For dinner." he simply answers.

Soonyoung looks at the bills on his hand, counting them.

"Did you order a buffet? The last time I checked the chicken was 15,000won, 2 flavors good for three people. Why am I.." he didn't finish what he has to say when realization sets in.

"Let me guess. Minghao."

Junhui ignores him and just continued watching TV.

_So wanna play this game huh? Okay._

While Junhui was busy watching TV, Soonyoung slips out of the apartment and went to his own.

The doorbell rang twenty minutes later.

"Soons food's here." Jun called out without looking away from the TV. When there was no movement or answer when the doorbell rings the second time, Junhui turns his head to the direction of the door and panics when he realized Soonyoung is gone.

_That fucker!_

When the doorbell rings the third time, Junhui hurries to the door bringing his wallet with him. He wasn't surprised when he saw Minghao with his order.

"Good. I thought I'd have to bring this back." Minghao says when he finally opens the door.

Junhui didn't say anything. Not that he didn't want to, he just literally cannot utter a word when Minghao's there standing in front of him looking cute with his hair looking a little ruffled probably from taking his helmet off.

"That's 15,000won." Minghao says, extending his arm holding the plastic bag with his order.

Junhui opens his wallet and took a few bills, not counting them, and handed it over to the delivery boy.

Minghao looks at the money and only took what was owed. When he was about to turn away, Junhui shoves the rest of the money in Minghao's jacket pocket before closing the door.

3D Comgraph day came again and Junhui was excited to see Minghao. They ordered from the same chicken place twice but it was a different person who delivered their order both times much to Junhui's disappointment. When Minghao did not come to class, he was genuinely worried.

"Maybe he slept in." Soonyoung offered as an excuse.

"He never sleeps in. He sleeps in the classroom but he never misses class." Junhui pointed out.

It's been a week since he's last seen the boy, that night he delivered his dinner.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, we can go to the cafe later to check."

Junhui was relieved to see Minghao working behind the counter when they came in. He walks straight to him, hands in his pockets, and waited for Soonyoung to place their order.

"Two grande iced americano please. One with a splash of milk."

Minghao did not waste time and rings up their order. Junhui just looks at him wondering if he even recognizes them.

When Soonyoung hands him his card for payment, Minghao refused to take it.

"Your friend paid too much when I delivered his order once. This one's one me. You can come back ten more times and it will still be on me."

Soonyoung throws his friend a look. One that he assumes is saying _stop showing off._

"That was tip." Junhui offers in a low voice, not really addressing anyone in particular before walking away.

Soonyoung turns back at the boy behind the counter smiling. He takes out a few bills and placed them inside the tip jar.

"Now _that's_ a tip." Minghao pointed out before walking away to fix their order.

Junhui mentally notes to avoid buying anything from this cafe while Minghao's on shift. The money is for him not for his and Soonyoung's coffee.

A week after Junhui finally found out which gay bar Minghao works at. It took him hours of convincing Soonyoung to go with him to check the place out.

"Dude. Are we really going to a gay bar just so you could see where your boy works at?" Soonyoung asked from the driver's seat as he enters the location to the GPS.

"Just this time! I just want to see how creepy and scary the guys in that place could be." he answers as he buckles his seatbelt.

"And you can tell how creepy men can be based on the gay bar?" Soonyoung asks, amused at how his friend's brain is turning.

Junhui rolls his eyes.

"High class gay bars are safer. If it's at least that kind of a bar then at least I can be at peace."

Thirty minutes later they found themselves sitting at one of the tables, looking around them.

"This place looks pretty decent." Soonyoung observes.

It is true. The security outside seems pretty tight (which means Minghao is safe so that's good in his book), the patrons seem on the classy side (no dirty looking men, a sea of people mostly in corporate suits and smart casual attires) and the hosts seem nice. The only thing he didn't like about the bar are the private rooms at the back. The host told them it's for special functions when Soonyoung asked about those doors near the bar. Junhui didn't want to think what goes on behind those closed doors.

"Glad you gave us a visit Mr Wen, Mr Kwon. If you'd wait here, I can get you your complimentary drinks." the host offered. He was all over them the moment they stepped in, having recognized who Jun is.

"No that's okay. We'll get the drinks ourselves. Thank you Manager Choi." Soonyoung smiles while discreetly dismissing the other.

The manager left them to themselves after shaking their hands and handing them his calling card.

"So, you wanna get some drinks?" Soonyoung asked.

Junhui cranes his neck looking at the bar. When he spotted him drying some glasses, he nods his head.

Junhui just stares at Minghao as he prepares their order. He has to remember to thank Soonyoung later for trying to come up with something to keep the other talking. This is the longest time he's been standing in front of the younger, longest time he is able to appreciate looking at him. Granted, he doesn't seem to be as friendly as he thought he'd be. But then he remembers, he's working three jobs so he must be really tired.

When they walked away from the bar, Manager Choi caught up with them.

"Is that all you're having sirs?" he asked.

"Just Soonyoung and Jun is okay." Soonyoung says, pointing at himself and Jun as he suggested the names.

"So what really goes on behind those doors?" Jun asked out of nowhere, pointing at the closed doors.

"Oh, those are for private functions. Birthday parties, bridal showers, or just about whatever occasion there is." Manager Choi explains.

"Are there.. you know.. uhm.. special entertainment offered?" Soonyoung asked what Junhui could never.

Manager Choi gives them a knowing smile.

"Of course! But everything we offer here is legal and we do our best to keep this place as decent as it can be. Once a week we have performers but they stay clothed, just, could be a little skimpy on the materials but they stay on! Even behind closed doors! We have rules set in place. So if some of our entertainers offer more services, they have to take it outside. Whatever happens outside this establishment is none of our business." Manager Choi explains.

"Are your servers and bartenders different from the entertainers?" Junhui asked. He needed to know.

"Yes Jun-shi. Although sometimes, we get special requests from our regulars.."

"What special requests?" Soonyoung winced at the urgency in his friend's voice.

"Uh.. well.. like for our bar guy, Minghao, he gets requested a lot to join private functions. We've gained more regulars since he started working here.."

"And does he grant those requests?" Junhui cuts him off yet again.

"Well.. sometimes he does.. those people give good tips.."

Soonyoung almost wanted to hit his friend when all of a sudden he's gone stone faced again. _Great job being discreet._

"Good to know Manager Choi. We've been checking out a few places and this seems to be the best one so far. We wanted to you know.. have everything in check if we decide to throw a party or whatever.." Soonyoung knows he's blabbing but he needs to chat up the manager so he doesn't get any ideas about his friend.

Manager Choi's eyes sparkled at the compliment.

"Oh please just call me Ren, Soonyoung-shi. And I'm glad you find our place a better option than the rest. We strive to be the best at what we offer."

Soonyoung forces a smile at that before asking if they could _maybe check out the private room, it's getting a little loud for a talk out here._ He needs to check if his friend's still functioning.

Ren shows them one empty room and told them to take as much time as they need.

Once left alone, Soonyoung turns to his friend.

"Jun. You okay?"

Junhui turns to him and shakes his head.

"Am I okay? Do you think I'll be okay after knowing all that?"

Soonyoung wanted to slap some sense into his friend who's starting to.. _is he hyperventilating?_

"Chill man. We don't know anything. Minghao could just be entertaining them with small talks, or maybe a little dance but that's only because they tip well. And we now know Minghao is more than just a little broke, with his dad losing his job and.."

"Oh my god! Soons shut up. Please I don't wanna hear it!"

Soonyoung chortles.

"Look, if you really wanna know why don't you just request for him right now. We're here now. I can talk to Ren and.."

"No! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jun whisper-shouts at him making him double over in laughter.

"What do you want then?" Soonyoung asked when he calms down a bit. "One minute you wanted to know everything the next minute you change your mind! Dude make up your mind!"

"Would it be too much if I pay the manager to fire him?"

Soonyoung's eyes grew wide the way he didn't think was possible.

"Are you really fucking asking me that? In what world is getting someone fired not too much?" Soonyoung argues.

"What do I do then?" Jun argues back.

_This is crazy. Why am I being punished like this?_

"Why don't you just ask him to be your sugar baby so we're done with this conversation. That's what you've been doing for a while now anyways he just doesn't know it!"

Soonyoung thinks he's going to regret that suggestion when Junhui looked like he's actually considering it.


	3. Dirty Old Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui makes a proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 unlocked. Well this is fun.
> 
> Honestly not only am I bad with writing. Im bad with chapter titles too so yey! A combo for you!
> 
> Not beta'd
> 
> Thanks for reading!

A couple of weeks passed without seeing Minghao- this time it is him who has to go away for a few days. Despite still going to school, Junhui has some responsibilities he has to attend to, reason why he and Soonyoung only has a few classes they're taking this year.

"Soons hurry up! We'll be late!" Junhui whines.

"Calm down Jun! It's not like the plane will be taking off as soon as we get there! I don't understand why you don't just use uncle's private jet if you'll be this impatient!"

Junhui shakes his leg impatiently while his friend locks up the house, making sure all alarms are set up since it could be a while before they set foot on this property again.

"All set lover boy. The driver's already waiting too." Soonyoung mocks. " Also, next time can we please have someone to cook for us at least? As much as I like take outs I feel like my arteries are half clogged with grease that I feel like I need to work out for days and drink just hot water to have them unclogged."

As soon as they landed Junhui takes them to the university cafe where he knows Minghao is behind the counter. He almost let a smile slip off his lips when he was proven right.

"Haven't seen you both for a while." Minghao said instead of the usual greeting.

Junhui almost lets those words crack his persona and melt at the thought of Minghao noticing their absence. He didn't think it was possible for him to be happy at just hearing that.

"Yeah.. we had something to deal with for a while.." Soonyoung answers for him, as usual.

"Your friend here doesn't really talk much huh?" Minghao voices out. " What can I get you? Your usual?"

"Yes. Please." Junhui answers this time before turning his back on them leaving Soonyoung to pay for the order. When he remembers Minghao might not take their payment again, he grabbed a few bags of chips and mixed nuts and drops them on the counter. Soonyoung gave him a look but was smiling when he turns back to the boy behind the counter.

"We'll take these too." Soonyoung says as he hands his card to Minghao which, to both Jun's and Soonyoung's relief, he took.

Junhui couldn't sleep that night. After two hours of tossing and turning, he grabbed his car keys and left his apartment. He found himself driving to the club Minghao works at.

"Jun-shi!" Ren called out to him when he entered the club. It's pretty packed with people given it's a Friday night.

"Ren-shi.." he greeted back, maintaining his face free from expressions.

"Did you come here alone?" the other asked.

Jun only nods his head. He didn't come here to chat with the manager.

"Would you like me to get you a drink? I can have Chan prepare a drink for you in the bar."

"Where's Minghao?" Jun couldn't help but ask. Minghao is supposed to be working tonight.

He saw Ren's expression change a little but he doesn't really care. He can just tell him he's a classmate if he asks.

"Oh. He's on his break. Would you rather wait for him?" Ren considerately asked.

Jun nods his head a little making the manager smile a little.

"Okay. Well, it's a little busy right now but we have a vacant room if you'd like to wait in there?" Ren offered.

"It's okay Ren-shi. Maybe I'll look around for now."

Ren excused himself but not before telling the other to look for him if he needs anything. Jun gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before walking away first.

Jun sits at the bar and asked the bartender, Chan, for a bottle of beer.

Now, Jun is a very handsome guy. Needless to say he attracted a lot of attention to him even without doing anything except breathe and take sips from his bottle. A couple of girls approached him, shamelessly flaunting their cleavages in front of Jun asking for attention. When all their efforts were ignored, they walk away mumbling "snob bastard" and really, Jun could care less.

Jun was on his second bottle when Minghao got back looking upset. Junhui was sat at the very end of the bar giving him more freedom to look at the younger without being noticed. He observes as Chan approached him, putting a hand on Minghao's back and whisper something in his ear. Minghao only nods his head a few times before Chan walks out from behind the bar. Not even a minute later, a man, probably drunk with the way he's slurring, made his way in the bar grabbing Minghao by the arm.

"Come on Minghao..." he slurs. "Jushhh tonight.. jushhh.. i will pay you... jushh keep me company.."

Minghao struggles to get the man off of him. Jun didn't waste time. He jumps over the counter knocking over some bottles and glasswares and ran to Minghao's side pulling the man away from Minghao. When Minghao's free from the man's clutch and he's sure he's safe, Junhui turns around and gave the guy a solid punch on his face. The man was cursing at him, nursing his bleeding nose when Chan arrives with a couple of security personnel.

\--

Minghao just finished talking to his mama on the phone and was about to go back in when the same guy that has been harassing him for two straight weeks shows up. He knew the guy was already drunk, as usual so he quickly walks past him and did not look back. He was relieved to see Chan when he got back behind the bar. Chan must have seen how upset he was as he was suddenly next to him. Chan's hand on his back helped him calm down a little.

"Is he back?" Chan asks. Minghao only nods his head.

"I'll go get the security."

"Thanks." Minghao mumbles before Chan walked away. 

Just a few seconds have passed when he feels strong arms grab him. Minghao could fight the man off but he didn't want to alarm the other customers so he does his best to get away. The man's breath stinks the air around him as he slurs his intention making him feel dizzy. Then the man's weight on him was gone.

It all happened so fast. He felt another set of hands pull him away from the man one second, and then the man was on his knees pressing on his bleeding nose the next. He felt strong hand grab his wrist and pulls him away from the bar and into an empty private room. The guy still has his back on him so he doesn't really know who the guy is. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when the guy finally turns to face him.

"Are you okay?" Junhui asks, same stoic look on his face- although maybe just a tad bit softer than normal.

Minghao couldn't find his words so he just nods his head. When Minghao catches sight of Jun's knuckles, he was finally able to speak up.

"You.. your hand.. it's bleeding.."

Junhui looks at his hand and smirks. _He fucking smirks._

"This isn't mine." he says, wiping the blood away on his jeans. When it's almost cleaned off the blood, he lifts his hand up to show it to him. No cuts. He was right. It wasn't his.

They both turned to the door when they hear a knock. Junhui opens the door to reveal Chan and Ren looking distressed.

"Oh my God Hao are you okay?" the manager asked. "That man is never gonna set foot here again! I am so sorry Hao. I should have taken this more seriously."

"Are you saying this is not the first time that guy was here harassing him?"

Minghao felt the hair on his nape stand when Junhui said those words. He has never talked to the guy before today but there's something threatening in his tone.

"He..he's been coming after him for a couple of weeksnow but he never got that close." Ren explains.

"But you knew he could be trouble. Why was he still allowed here?"

"Uhm.. I told them it's okay.. he wasn't doing much before..he was just hanging around.."

"But you saw what he did to you tonight. That wouldn't have happened if he was banned from this place from the start."

"He's one of the regulars! He's been coming here even before I started working here." Minghao argues.

"Can you guys leave?" Junhui turns to Ren, who turns to look at Minghao. When Minghao nods his head, Ren excused himself, pulling Chan with him.

As soon as the door closed behind them Junhui spoke up.

"Quit."

 _What? Who does he think he is?_ Minghao thought to himself.

"I'm sorry. What?" Minghao scoffs the question.

"You heard me."

Minghao takes a deep breath, standing straighter.

"Look. I appreciate what you did back there for me but that doesn't give you control over my life. Not-one-bit."

It annoys him even more how Junhui is just standing there, hands back in his pocket (as usual) as if they are having the most casual conversation there is.

"Look at you. You're working three jobs. You barely have time to rest. You _sleep_ in class. You _just got_ _harassed_ out there are all these troubles really worth it?"

Minghao was taken aback by how this jerk is talking as if he knows everything. He wanted nothing more than just punch the guy in the face but he doesn't do that-he still owes him for what he did earlier.

"I slept _one time_ in class. I assure you I am not slacking off and I know what I'm doing with _my_ life. I have all these jobs so I can make ends meet. Not all of us have the life you live Mr. Wen."

"But three jobs? Isn't that a bit too much? You keep this up it's gonna take a toll on your body. Your body can only take so much. You're not getting enough rest I wouldn't be surprised if one of these days your friends would have to rush you to the hospital."

"If I have more than 24 hours in a day I'd take more job if I could." Minghao answers without missing a beat.

_This is ridiculous._

"Why are we having this conversation? Geez! You've never talked to me before always letting your friend do the talking and now you're acting like you're my friend telling me what I should and should not do? Even my own friends don't get too involved in my affairs!"

"What do you need? Why do you need to work all these jobs? I can help you."

Minghao chortles at that. He can't believe he's hearing this and it's even more unbelievable how casual the other guy is when he said that.

"Help me with what? We're not even friends why would you help me out?"

"Do I have to be your friend to help you out? Can't I just offer to help?" Junhui asked, looking.. not his usual stoic-faced self. His eyebrows are knitted together looking..genuinely confused.

Minghao chuckles half-heartedly, the longer he talks to the guy the more he confuses him too.

"Look, I really appreciate you wanting to help."Minghao walks over to him until he's just an arms length away. "I don't know what kind of world you live in, but it's different from mine. In the world I live in, people don't just offer help without expecting anything in return and I have nothing I can offer you in return for whatever help you're willing to extend to me."

"What if I don't want anything in return?" Jun asks, still looking genuine.

"People always want something Mr. Wen." Minghao answers, ironically smiling this time.

"Please. Just call me Jun."

Minghao smirks. "Aren't you older though? Shouldn't I call you Jun hyung?"

"Jun's okay."

"See? You want something. Sometimes you just don't know what it is until it's in front of you." Minghao explains walking past him, to the door.

"I'm Minghao, by the way." He added, looking back at Jun before he grabs the door handle.

"Wait, Minghao. I have something more to say."

He turns back around to look at him, waiting.

"I understand everything you said just now. I heard everything.." he started. Minghao notes how Junhui took his hands out of his pockets, another rare thing to see.

"And maybe you're right, maybe I do want something. But I also know we can't always get what we want.."

Junhui stops when he lets out an airy laugh.

"You know.. that sounds kinda funny coming from you. How can you, son of a billionaire not always get what you want? The world is at your disposal.."

"I don't know what kind of world you think I live in Minghao. But it doesn't work that way." Junhui cuts him off. He doesn't know what it is but there's something sad in the way Jun said what he said.

"I have a proposal I want you to consider."

Minghao stands up a little straighter, waiting for Junhui's next words.

"You said you're working all these jobs because you have to make ends meet. I can make life easy for you. I have the money and it looks like you already know that.."

"And what do you want in return?" he asks.

"Nothing. I want nothing in return. Just let me help you. That's what I want."

Minghao shakes his head. His conversation with Wonwoo months ago resurfaced in his mind making him scoff.

"I've heard that before Jun. Then he wanted me to sleep with him the moment I accepted his help."

Minghao watches as Junhui's eyes grow so wide he thought they're gonna jump out of their sockets.

"What the fuck? I'm not gonna ask you for sexual favors in return! God! What kind of person do you think I am?!"

Minghao was surprised with how genuinely offended the other looked and it made him feel terrible for judging him.

"Look..I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry.." and he really is. "It's just hard not to think about it when it happened too many times already to even keep count. People with power using their money to get what they want."

He saw the way Junhui shakes his head at what he said.

"Not all people with power are like that Minghao, some just really want to help. I don't blame you for thinking that way though.."

MInghao was about to say something when an urgent rapping came from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry Minghao your mother's on the phone she said it's an emergency."

\--

Jun was left alone in the room after Minghao ran out. He thought about everything that took place in the last hour, he almost couldn't believe they all actually happened. He checks the time on his Rolex, 2am.

_Maybe I should go back. It doesn't look like Minghao's coming back for me anyway._

He was about to reach for the door when it bursts opens, a frantic looking Minghao came in.

"You said you want to help right? I'll accept your help.." the younger says, a mixture of determined and desperate look in his eyes.

Junhui froze in his place. Minghao has his grip strong on his shoulder, he's shaking, his eyes blown out ready to burst with tears.

"Is everything okay?" He asked when he found his voice again unable to resist the urge to wrap the other in his arms.

"No! My papa had an accident he was rushed to the hospital but the hospital won't take him in because he doesn't have insur-" he couldn't finish his sentence as he started sobbing in Junhui's arms.

"Please.. Please I'll do anything. Just please.." Junhui felt his heart break a little when he feels Minghao grabs on the fabric of his shirt as if it's a lifeline.

"Hey.. it's okay.. Shhh.." Junhui runs what he thinks is a comforting hand through Minghao's hair, whispering promises he intends to keep.

That night, Junhui takes MInghao home.


	4. Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui offers help
> 
> Minghao offers..his body?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> Chapter 4 unlocked!
> 
> Update will be after next personal set goal is met again. Thank you for reading!

Minghao feels sick to his stomach. He wanted to believe Jun when he said he's not like the others but here they are, standing in the middle of Jun's penthouse apartment. He closed his eyes for a little, thought about his papa being in the hospital- apparently that was enough to crumble his initial resolve. _I need to do this._

When he looks to his side, he sees Jun already looking at him. He takes a deep breath before pushing Jun backwards until the back of Jun's knees hit the couch and he's sitting on it.

He sees Jun's eyes grow so wide in shock but he didn't stop.

He straddles him while unbuttoning his own shirt. Jun just stares at him its comical but no one's laughing now, especially not him. When he's halfway done unbuttoning his shirt he leans in so close to Junhui's face he could smell the beer the elder had earlier at the club. And just when his lips brushed lightly against Junhui he feels strong hands on his chest, pushing him away. Junhui scoops him and sat him down before quickly walking away from him.

Minghao watches, dumbfounded as Junhui turns back around, ruffling his hair rather roughly.

"What were you thinking?"

Junhui was now standing in front of him again but is still keeping his distance.

"I don't know what you think I wanted from you in exchange of my offer to help but this is not it I told you that already I'm not that kind of a guy!"

Minghao hears the hurt in his voice and for the second time, he feels terrible for judging him.

"I.. You took me to your house.. I didn't.."

"I took you here because I don't know where you live. You were so upset earlier you didn't answer when I asked you where your house is."

Minghao couldn't bare looking at him longer out of embarrassment so he opted to fixing his shirt, buttoning them up.

"I'm sorry.."

Minghao looks up confused.

"Why are you apologizing? I should be the one apologizing to you.. for misjudging your intentions.."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with some fucked up men." Jun didn't let him finish.

Minghao looks back down on his hands, resting on his lap. He doesn't remember how many times he's had to fend them off.

"Thank you.." he mumbles under his breath, but enough for Junhui to hear.

"All I did was make some calls.."

"If I got the news about my papa being rushed to the hospital and I was with a different man.. I would have.."

"Stop. I don't wanna hear it Minghao." Minghao flinched a little at the tone Jun used saying that.

\--

_Fuck I don't even wanna think about it. Men, dirty men taking advantage of your vulnerable state, I wouldn't know what I'd do to them._

He feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fishes the device out of his pocket not checking who the caller is. He's only expecting one call at this hour anyway.

"Hello?" he answered, not missing the way Minghao was suddenly on his feet knowing it's the call back they have been promised. He puts the device on speaker phone.

_"Xiao Jun your friend's father is currently being taken cared of. The doctor I talked to said he's probably going to be transferred to the ICU after. They're watching out for signs of internal bleeding. They allowed your friend's mother to stay with him. I also asked for a designated nurse for him like you requested. I will update you if there are any changes."_

Junhui watches as MInghao quietly sobs in relief this time, allowing himself to fall back on the chair and buries his face in his hands.

"Thanks ge..that's a relief. Please call me anytime if there are changes."

_"Of course. Also, about your other request, do you want me to book you a commercial flight? Your father's not gonna be using his private jet for the next few days- although it could be another two days before we can get a clearance from air control."_

"I see.. well, we'll take whatever gets us home faster I guess.."

_"Gotcha! I'll call you as soon as I have news."_

"Thanks ge!"

When Jun sits beside Minghao, no words were exchanged for a while. Jun waits for the younger to speak first, that way he'll know he's in condition for a conversation. After a couple of minutes Minghao finally speaks.

"I- uh.." Minghao's voice was sore. "Thank you. I'll pay you back one way or another.. just.."

"Hey.. I told you already I'm gonna help you. You don't need to pay me back.."

"I know! I just.. I can't just take everything.. there has to be something I can pay you back with.. something I can offer.."

Junhui reaches out to place a firm hand on the other's shoulder. He noticed Minghao's tendency to blabber when he's feeling overwhelmed with emotions. He doesn't blame him though, it's been a long day, not to mention the news he got about his dad.

"Hey.. breathe.." he encourages the younger to do so as he squeeze his shoulder.

"For now, it's best that you rest. Your dad will be okay. I'll make sure only the best care is given to him okay? We'll talk more when you've had some sleep."

Minghao wipes his tears with the back of his hand, his breathing returning to normal. Junhui offers his hand to help him up which he took. He takes him to an extra room he has in his house, fully furnished for a comfortable sleep.

"There are towels in the bathroom, toothbrush, soaps, shampoo just feel free to use any of them. I'll bring you some change of clothes. Go wash up first."

When Minghao only nods, he walked out of the room and went straight to his.

It wasn't until he's inside his own room that he started panicking.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" he chants as he digs up clothes Minghao can use.

In all fairness, he's making use of his time wisely. Cursing under his breath but still doing what needs to be done.

"Fuck he's actually in my house. Will be wearing my clothes. How did this night end up like this fuck fuck.."

After gathering a few items of clothing Minghao can choose from, he takes deep few breaths trying to calm his nerves down.

He knocks on MInghao's door a couple of times. When he hears no answer, he carefully pushed the door open.

"Minghao? I'm coming in with your change of clothes okay?" he announces before stepping in.

The bathroom door is still closed much to his relief. He left the pile on the edge of the bed before deciding to knock on the bathroom door just to make sure the other's okay.

"Minghao?" he calls while softly knocking on the door.

When he hears a hum behind the closed door, he breathes a sigh of relief.

"I've brought you some clean clothes. I have not used them ever, in case you're sensitive. They're cotton and polyester I hope that's okay.."

Junhui stepped back when the door suddenly opened, revealing Minghao in a bathrobe.

"Thank you. I'm not sensitive to anything,"

Up close Junhui could see the dark circles under the younger's eyes, his cheeks hollow. He feels his stomach turn at the sight of MInghao looking so tired all he wanted to do was wrap the boy in a comfortable bundle and rock him to sleep.

"Okay. Well, I'll leave you to rest then. And I hope you're not thinking about school. It's almost 5am just sleep okay? I'll let you know if I get another call about your dad."

MInghao looks down on his feet, just nodding his head. When Junhui's about to step out of the room he hears him call. When he looks back at the younger he has the tinniest smile on his face.

"Thank you Jun. I wouldn't know what I would have done without you.."

Junhui only nods his head. "No problem Minghao. Good night."

He only lets a smile escape his lips after he closed the door behind him.

"Rise and shine!"

Junhui groans under his blanket when Soonyoung's loud mouth disturbed his peace. He feels his friend tug at his blanket and he was just a second late from reacting as the other already managed to pull the blanket away from his body.

"Dude get up! School!" Soonoung says pulling on his arms.

"Soons shut up for a second please. My head's killing me." Junhui croaks, pulling a pillow over his face.

"So no school today? I'm okay with that!" he feels Soonyoung's weight drop carelessly beside him getting comfortable.

"Minghao's in the other room." he confessed now looking at his friend who was just fluffing the pillow under his own head.

Soonyoung stops the action- his eyes doubling in sizes.

"I'm sorry what?" he asks.

"Minghao is in the other ro-"

"I know i heard you"

"Then why did you ask again?"

"What's he doing here?" he watches as Soonyoung slowly sits up, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Dude! Did you take him by force?!"

Junhui wanted to be offended but seeing his best friend like this is kinda funny.

"Stupid. You think I could do that?" he mumbles pushing himself up to a sitting position too.

"I couldn't sleep last night so I went to the club where he works. It's a long story really. But long story short, his dad was in an accident, I offered to help and so here he is.."

Soonyoung gave him a disgusted look.

"What?" Junhui asked, his eyebrows in a knot.

"Oh my God how could you?! I know you're practically obsessed with the guy but how could you take advantage of-"

Soonyoung didn't get to finish his sentence when Junhui gave him a solid smack at the back of his head.

"I would never! What the fuck! You know me better than that! Also! If I took advantage of him he would have been here on my bed and we wouldn't be having this stupid conversation."

Soonyoung seemed like thinking about what he had just said.

"That makes sense." he shrugs.

"You're the only one not making sense here. Go away! I want to sleep some more." Junhui whines as he got off the bed heading to the door. He opens the door waiting for Soonyoung to leave.

When Soonyoung stops walking, he looks behind him to see Minghao standing just outside the door blushing.

"Minghao?" Junhui squints his eyes, rubbing them to be sure.

"I was just.. oh my god I'm so sorry! I..I."

Junhui was puzzled with the other's reaction especially when he quickly turned on his back and walks away. He hears Soonyoung giggling behind him and that's when he realized two things: his state of undress and Minghao must be crazy for thinking what he thinks he's thinking.

He quickly grabs a clean shirt and was out of the door chasing after Minghao even before he puts the shirt on.

"Minghao, wait." Junhui has to remind himself that he doesn't need to explain anything. This is his own house he makes his own rules but he cannot let Minghao have any bad thoughts about him.

Luckily, Minghao stops at the sound of his voice, turning around to face him.

"Look. It's not what you think."

Minghao shakes his head, waving his hands in front of him.

"Oh no..you don't need to explain anything. I did not see anything if that's what you want.."

Soonyoung chuckles behind them both, getting their attention.

"Minghao, Jun's right. It's not what you think. I always come in his room because he needs someone to wake him up all the time otherwise he wouldn't leave his bed not even for school. I live next door." the guy with the slanted eyes explains.

"Also, I heard about what happened. You're pop's gonna be okay. Jun will make sure he gets the best treatment."

Jun watches as Minghao slowly nods his head, seemingly finally understanding what was happening.

"Do you.. did you need anything?" he asks.

"uhm.. I was just.. I was going to ask if there was any news?" the younger shyly answers.

"Oh.. wait here I'll just go get my phone.."

Junhui runs to his room to retrieve the said device.

"There are no new messages or missed calls Hao.." Junhui almost cringed when the nickname he's been using for the younger slips past his lips while Soonyoung snorts on the side.

"Do you want me to call to check?" he asks, diverting the attention back to the topic.

"Do you mind?" Minghao asks, still rather shy about the request.

"Not at all.." Junhui was quick to dial the number and puts it on speaker. It rang four times before the same man from last night picked up.

"Yixing ge hi!"

_"Junhui? Is everything okay?"_

"Everything's okay here ge.. just called to ask about my friend's dad. Are there any news?" Junhui looks at Minghao who's attention is directed on the phone.

_"Yes. I was going to call you earlier but I figured I'd let you sleep a little longer. But his dad's been transferred to the ICU. If everything looks okay after 24 to 48 hours he'll be transferred to a private room. You should be here by then. I already arranged your flights. The private jet will leave here tonight but you leave tomorrow morning."_

Junhui saw the confused look on Minghao's face. He didn't directly tell him what that was about but he assumed he has an idea when he didn't say anything about it last night.

"Okay. Thank you ge! I owe you this one!"

The man on the other line chuckles.

_"Oh come on! It's not like I'm just gonna stand by and not help you out with your long time cr-"_

"Yeah yeah yeah I'll see you tomorrow ge! Bye!" Junhui was fast on hanging up the phone. He surely hopes Minghao hasn't caught on anything.

"So. Who's getting on that private jet?" Soonyoung asks.


	5. Hao's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao overthinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for waiting for the update! Took a while for this to reach my personal goal but here it is! 🥰
> 
> Next update will be after next set goal is met. 🤡
> 
> Take care everyone!
> 
> not beta'd  
> english not my first language; there will be errors somewhere

Minghao flutters his eyes open, stretching his arms over his head looking around.

"This is really nice." he tells himself.

He doesn't remember when the last time he's had enough sleep, not to mention feeling very comfortable on a big bed.

After Jun left last night he called his mother up to check on them. His mother was a lot calmer now than when he last talked to her which made him relax a little. After being reassured so many times, he was finally able to convince himself that maybe he deserve some sleep.

He looks around him again. Appreciating the way the light from the outside illuminates the room so well. How pretty that lone white wingback chair looks at the corner of the room next to an accent floor lamp, a small coffee table across the chair bearing a couple of books. The mounted TV screen across form the bed is so big he wonders what it's like watching romcoms on it. The bathroom in the room is quite big, nicely stocked with bathroom essentials and necessities he wonders how often Jun has visitors over. The soft carpet on the floor, the bed, oh God the bed.

_Must be really nice waking up to this everyday._

When he looks at the time on his phone, he almost jumps out of the bed when he realized it's already past noon already. He got off the bed, washed his face and brushed his teeth before going out of the room.

_Maybe I should cook something. Jun could be hungry when he wakes up._

He takes his time to look around first once he stepped out of the room. He didn't realize how big the place is. It's minimalistic in design but grand all the same. The white walls accented by a few black frames of bright colored paintings. He walks over to the big olive colored curtain and marvels at the view when he peeked from behind it. The whole wall made out of glass, on the far right end is a door leading out to the balcony overlooking the Han River. He finally takes notice of the white huge couch in the middle of the room appreciating the velvety feeling under his hands while cringing at the memory it serves from last night. A huge ass mounted TV on the wall across from it. A black lounge chair is situated a few steps from the couch facing the curtain. A few meters away from the living room is the kitchen. The kitchen's countertop is made of marble he smiles when he felt it cool on his palms as he runs his hand at the surface. Stovetops, espresso machine, and a few more appliances he's familiar with but cannot afford stylishly accentuates the said countertop. In the middle of the kitchen is an island big enough to host a party of ten. He also takes note of the mini bar at the corner. Then he remembers food.

Being the polite person that he is, he isn't just gonna rummage the cupboards and fridge so he walks to Jun's room and was about to knock when the door opens.

He was not prepared for what he sees- Jun wearing nothing but sweatpants and his friend smirking at him.

_Oh God. This is embarrassing._

He quickly turns away when he realized the other two was looking at him after he just blabbed on.

When Jun caught up with him and explained everything, he was finally able to breathe a little.

When Jun called the person he was talking to last night, he was reassured once again that everything is going to be okay. It wasn't until they were on the topic of private jets that he got confused again.

Minghao cannot believe his ears. First, Jun helps him get his papa treated and now this. This is all too much.

"Wait.. you didn't have to do that.. you.."

"Don't you wanna see them?" Junhui asked looking confused. Minghao now realizes he only has two expression. A stoic-no thoughts look and a confused look.

"Of course I do!" he interjects. "It's just.. you're already doing so much making sure my papa gets the treatment.. this is just too much.."

"I told you I'm going to help."

"He's right Minghao. Just let him. Let him do these for you and your family. I'm sure your papa would feel so much better after seeing you. When was the last time you saw them? Two years ago?"

Minghao stills at that. _How did.._

"How did you know that?" he asks, squinting his eyes.

He saw Junhui glaring at Soonyoung from the corner of his eyes, the other squirming in his seat.

"I uh.. hahaha.. I uh.. I have to go!"

It happened so fast Soonyoung was already out the door before Minghao was even able to react.

"What was that about?" he asks, eyes not leaving the closed door.

"Uh.. we.. were on the same flight two years ago.." 

He turns to face the older when he spoke up.

"Really? And you recognized me?" Minghao didn't even know the other two until the start of this school year.

"Yeah I guess he did."

Minghao only nods his head thoughtfully at that.

"So.. are you hungry?" Junhui asked walking to the fridge.

He follows him wondering if this son of a billionaire even knows how to cook.

"Let me take care of food. I have to do something at least, after everything you've done for me already."

He proceeded to checking the contents of the fridge and the cupboards and was delighted to see authentic Chinese ingredients he's always wanted to stock up on but he can never afford.

"Is braised pork okay?" he asks.

Junhui sits in the living room while casually looking at the other in the kitchen from time to time. He thanks his interior designer and architect for giving him an open floor plan as he can easily stare at MInghao if he wants to without being obvious about it. He smiles to himself realizing how domestic this feels. Minghao, the guy he's been crazy about for the past years, is in his house, in his kitchen, cooking for him. The smell coming from the kitchen did nothing to help him hide his growing smile.

When he thought MInghao was about to look in his direction he looks away.

"Jun? The food's ready." He calls to him.

Jun puts the book he was pretending to read on the coffee table before getting off the couch.

"I hope it's not so bad." he sees Minghao bite his lower lip, watching as he takes the first bite. Jun had to look away, his heart can only take so much.

"How is it?" Minghao asks as Jun chews on his food and he couldn't help the smile that slips out.

"This tastes like home." he complimented looking at the younger, a smile still on his face.

He saw the younger blush before he looks away, taking his own first bite.

"Eat a lot." Junhui encourages as he puts more meat on Minghao's plate.

They ate in silence after that.

He had half a heart to reject MInghao's offer to clean up. He didn't help Minghao to blackmail him into doing the chores- but he knows Minghao needed the distraction so he lets him. He went to his room and took a long shower. By the time he was done and is out of his room, he finds Minghao on the couch, already showered too, waiting for him.

"Are you going somewhere?" he asks when he noticed him wearing his shoes instead of the fluffy slippers he gave him.

"I have work in an hour."

Junhui tries so hard not to frown at that, he forgot about the rest Minghao's day.

"Oh.. okay.. I'll give you a ride then." he offers but Minghao was quick to reject.

"It's really okay. I can take the bus.. I've made my deliveries here a few times, remember?"

"Oh.. this is not that place. This is quite far I don't think you'll make it in time to work if you commute." Junhui cuts him off.

Minghao panics internally. As much as he is overwhelmingly indebted to the other, he feels embarrassed being seen with the guy. He didn't think it would be okay for Jun to be seen with someone like him. And, okay, he's worried people will judge him if they see him with the other. But he knows Jun is right. If this place is really far form the university, then he doesn't really have a choice but to take the offer.

Now that Minghao is feeling a lot better and more focused than last night, he realized just how different Jun's lifestyle compared to his is. When they stepped out of the house he saw another door to the left that he thinks must be Soonyoung's. The only other door on the floor where they are is the one that will lead them down to the lobby, he assumes. The door instantly opened when Jun pressed the button like it was on standby just waiting for them. He takes note on how Jun taps his wallet to some kind of an infrared reader and they're heading down. He feels Jun's eyes on him but when he looks up Jun is busy tapping on his phone.

_I seriously need to stop assuming things._

When the door opens they step out into a small parking garage with only three cars and two motorbikes. All of them worth more than what he can make even in ten lifetimes.

He watches as Jun stop in front of a vault mounted on the wall. He looked away when Jun started pressing on the passcode and didn't look back until he hears a click. He observes as Jun take a few seconds looking inside before finally grabbing a key and replacing it with another that he retrieved from his jeans' pocket.

He followed Jun as he walks over to a tinted black shiny BMW. He thinks it must be a few years old because he's quite familiar with the model. He remembers salivating over it when he saw it first on a TV ad just when he started university and the two other cars are fairly newer Chevrolet and… _is that a Ferrari?_

"Get in." He hears Jun say after unlocking the door.The whole drive to the university was awkward. He has a lot he wanted to ask the older but there's really only two that stands out: _Why are you helping me? What do you expect to get from me in return?_

He's been trying to convince himself to believe Jun's words when he said he wanted nothing from him. That he really only wants to help, but these answers are only raising more questions of _why why why?_

But alas, he can't afford to turn down Jun's help. He doesn't know anyone else to turn to. And, frankly speaking, Jun offered to help him out financially even before the news about his father's accident came. He was even lucky enough that he didn't need to go far and wide and go crazy in search for someone to help him out when Jun was just in the other room. So ultimately, whatever Jun will demand from him in the end, he'll have no choice but to bend. He owes him his father's life.

When he glanced at the older he saw the same stoic expression he's always had on as he drives and wonders again what's running in this person's head.

"You're staring." Jun says as he turns to meet his eyes for a few seconds. Minghao feels his ears burn being confronted like that.

"I can't help it. I can't help but wonder what's on your mind. Why are you doing all these?"

"Will you just let it go? I told you I just want to help why is it so hard to believe?" Jun asks, his brows knitted.

"You know why.." Minghao insists.

"I don't get why you wanna mess your head up thinking about it. Don't you already have enough you need to think about?"

"Can you blame me though? We've only got acquainted because we share a class. You have never even talked to me before last night. You punched a guy on the face because of me and then you offered to help me out financially out of nowhere because I'm not getting enough sleep and getting harassed at work sometimes. It's like you're.."

"It's like what?" Jun asks looking at him when he did not finish what he was saying. He didn't even realize they have arrived.

He shakes his head deciding it would be best to let it go. He's thinking too much and he's so embarrassed that even the thought of it crossed his mind. _It can't be that._

"Nothing."

Jun only nods his head.

"We're here." Jun says as he hands him his phone. "Ring your phone up so you can save my number."

He does what he was told but cursed under his breath when his phone did not ring.

"My phone's dead."

"Just save your number then. I'll call you when you get off work."

He was done saving his number even before Junhui finished his sentence.

"Thanks for the ride." Minghao said as he got out of the car. As he was about to shut the door Jun calls his name as if it’s an after thought. Minghao ducks so he could see Jun, who looks a little red.

“What? Have you thought about something you want from me?” he joked.

Jun looks at him straight in the eyes as he utters his next words.

“Move into my house. No sexual favors, I promise. Think about it. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Junhui reaches over to the seat to pull close the passenger door himself since Minghao is too stunned to even utter a word.

"Minghao!" He was just a few steps away from the entrance of the cafe when he heard his best friend call. When he turns he was enveloped in a tight embrace.

"God where have you been?! You got us worried sick about you! You didn't come home last night we couldn't reach you what the fuck?!"

Minghao melts in his best friend's embrace. He saw Wonwoo standing behind them with a worried look on his face and Minghao assures him with a smile.

"I'm sorry guys. My phone died I couldn't call. I had a crazy last 15 hours." He explains after his best friend released him from the hug.

"Crazier than that random free roundtrip tickets you got?" Wonwoo asks.

"That's crazy too but this is way crazier.. I'll tell you more about it when I get home later okay?" the youngest of the three gave them both apologetic looks. Mingyu had to push him to the door while saying _it's okay. I'm just relieved you're okay._

Minghao was thankful work today was a little busy. He had enough distraction to keep his mind occupied that he barely had time to think about anything else other than his papa finally getting help. When he got home the smell of his favorite beef stew floats in the air.

"Just in time! Babe dinner's ready! Hao's home too!" Mingyu calls out as soon as he saw him enter the house.

They were all sitting around the table eating in peace when Mingyu brought it up.

"So, what happened last night? You really got us worried you know?"

Minghao looked up at his friends after taking a bite. He takes a breath before he starts.

"The craziest thing happened last night. You know.."

Minghao stops. All of a sudden he doesn't know if he's ready to tell his friends everything that happened, especially about Junhui. It's not that he doesn't trust them- he trusts them with his life, it's just that, it's all too much to take in even for him and he doesn’t think he’s ready to tell them everything.

He looks at his friends who are waiting patiently for him to continue what he’s saying.

“So.. uhh.. there’s this guy who’s been coming after me at the bar for weeks and last night he got too close but someone punched him in his face and dragged me to a private room and offered to help me financially but when i asked him what its gonna cost me he said he doesn’t want anything he’s very rich like really really really rich” he pauses only to take a breathe before he continued. “..and told me to quit my job so i can focus on school and i told him off and then i got an emergency call from mama telling me papa got into an accident and the hospital wont admit him because he doesn’t have insurance so i went back to the guy and asked him to help me with my papa and he made calls and then the next thing I know we’re at his place but he didn’t touch me or anything he took care of me gave me a room for the night lent me some of his unused clothes and then this morning when I woke up I found out that we’re flying to China to see my papa and in the afternoon he dropped me off at the cafe.”

“Hold up.” Minghao stops when Mingyu literally holds up his hand in front of his face.

“You were being harassed at work and you didn’t tell us?” It was Wonwoo who voiced it out. “You don’t not tell us these kind of things Minghao!”

“He never got too close before and I was always behind the bar too. I guess he was too drunk last night to even realize what he was doing.” Minghao defends himself

“And you said this other guy punched him? Where did he come from? Do you know the guy?” Mingyu asks.

“Uh.. he just came out of nowhere.. the drunk guy came at me pulling me to him and the next thing I know I felt someone pull me away from the drunk guy and then he’s on the floor with his nose bleeding..”

“Who is he? The guy that helped you out?” Wonwoo asked.

Minghao didn’t answer right away but when he thought of an answer says “You guys trust me right?”

The couple looked at each other before Mingyu answers for both of them.

“Of course!”

“Then please trust me even if I can’t tell you who he is for now. I don’t think I’m ready for you to find out.”

The couple shared another look before Wonwoo nods his head.

“Okay. That’s fine. But we have to know, will you be okay? I mean, you don’t think that guy is sick in the head or something? I mean, if you’re going to China with the guy to visit your papa we have to at least know if you think you’ll be okay..”

Minghao gave him a tight-lipped smile.

“Yes. I think he’s a really good guy.”

“Hao, just because you he’s offering you help it doesn’t automatically make him a good guy..”

“I know, Gyu, trust me, I know. I’ve received quite a few indecent proposals ever since i started working at the club. And he… I don’t really think he’s after… you know… my body?” Minghao will never be comfortable saying that.

Mingyu leans his full weight on his boyfriend who only puts an arm over his shoulder while his other hand reaches inside his pocket for his phone.

“Oh shit!” 

The couple watched him as he hurriedly dives his hand in his bag to take out his dead phone to charge it.

When it has enough juice to operate, he turns it on to find 17 unread messages, 12 of which were from both Wonwoo and Mingyu, the other five from two different numbers.

**From: 010-717-0526**

**This is Jun. Save my number.**

**10/10/20 6:46PM**

**From: 010-717-0526**

**Pack light. Or don’t pack it’s okay we can just get you stuff there.**

**10/10/20 7:25PM**

**From: 010-717-0526**

**Are you still working? Don’t forget we have a plane to catch in the morning.**

**10/10/20 9:48PM**

**From: 010-717-0526**

**You are still coming to see your dad right?**

**10/10/20 10:12PM**

**From: 010-101-1987**

**Minghao please answer Jun’s messages before he come find you.**

**10/10/20 10:17PM**

Minghao was just about to reply to one of the messages when his phone rings.

“Hello?”

 _“Oh my God finally!”_ Minghao assumes he’s talking to Soonyoung with the more friendlier tone in his voice. _“Jun’s driving me crazy whining ab-“_

There was a shuffling on the other end before line went dead. He stares at his phone a little when Mingyu cuts through his frozen state.

“What was that?” his best friend asks.

He was about to answer when his phone rings again.

“Hello?”

_“Minghao, it’s Jun. Jet leaves at 830 do you want us to pick you up?”_

Minghao thinks about it. He’s not sure if he wants Jun and Soonyoung to pick him up but he’s sure he doesn’t have any other means to to get to the airport without having to ask his friends to drive him.

“Okay..”

 _“Okay I’ll see you tomorrow then. Good night.”_ _Click._

“Who was that?” Mingyu asked when he finally put his phone down.

“Uhh.. that was the guy I was telling you about.. he just reminded me about the flight tomorrow..” he then stood up and grabbed his only big bag and started packing his clothes.

The couple just stood there watching him as he shove his stuff in the bag.

“Do you need a ride to the airport?” Wonwoo asked.

“”No. They’re gonna pick me up-“ he stops when he realized he didn’t give him his address. He picks up his phone again.

**To: 010-717-0526**

**Let’s just meet at the cafe. You don’t know where I live**

**10/10/2011:17PM**

Minghao saves the numbers after sending the message and was about to put his phone back down when he got a new message.

**From: Jun**

**Soons here, Jun’s in the shower. We know where you live don’t worry about it. Be ready before 7.**

**10/10/20 11:19PM** ****

**To: Jun**

**I’ll pretend that’s not a little bit creepy at all. But yeah, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.**

**10/10/20 11:20PM**

Jun’s shiny 2-door BMW is already waiting for him when he got down. He pulled his hoodie over his snapback as he quickly got on the passenger seat.

“Good morning! Ready to see your parents today?” Soonyoung asked from the backseat

Minghao turns his head slightly to his direction, nodding his head.

“Thank you” he tells the guy behind the wheel.

“Why did you bring so much?” Soonyoung cuts in, looking at his duffel bag almost bursting at its seams that is sitting on his lap.

He looked behind him only to see.. nothing. Just Soonyoung sitting comfortably on the black leather seat.

“Uhh.. You said we’ll be gone for four days I didn’t think I’d have time to wash my clothes so I packed enough for the duration of our stay. I brought most of my stuff when I came here.”

“Okay.. since you’re new to the gang, let me orient you on some important things.” Soonyoung leans in to the back of Jun’s seat, looking at Minghao.

“First, if we say pack light, that means nothing more than 3kg.”

“Is there not enough space on the plane for my bag? Should I go back up-

Jun chose that moment to start driving away.

“No need. That’s okay. There’s room for your stuff. It’s just that Jun prefers travelling with ease you know? No heavy luggages to drag or extra weight to carry.”

“How about your change of clothes?” Minghao asks.

“Oh well.. that depends where we go. If we’re going somewhere we often visit, we already have stuff waiting for us. If it’s somewhere new we just get them.”

Minghao feels his jaw drop a little. _We just get them? Who does that?_

Soonyoung seemed to have read his mind.

“Jun’s family is super rich. Like Richie Rich kind of rich. They have-“

“Soons aren’t you exaggerating?” Jun cuts Soonyoung off, the first time he spoke since he got in the car with them.

“.. malls, semiconductors, electronics, hospitals..” Soonyoung spoke over him as if Jun didn’t say anything.

“Wait.. is that why..” Minghao cuts him, realizing why it was so easy for Jun to make certain arrangements.

“Yes. That is why your dad’s gonna be okay. Jun will make sure of it, right Jun?” Soonyoung asked, nudging Jun on his side.

Jun turns a little to look at Minghao who’s already looking at him and just nods his head in confirmation.

Minghao was quiet after that. He’s feeling overwhelmed and as usual, he starts overthinking.

Why would a billionaire all of a sudden show up in his life offering him all these help?

He was so overwhelmed that he didn’t notice when Jun parked the car next to the private jet. It wasn’t until Soonyoung shakes him a little that he was pulled out of his trance.

“We’re here.” Soonyoung tells him.

He got off the car and was about to sling his bag on his shoulder when Jun grabbed and walked away with it.

“Jun! Hey!” Minghao calls out to him, trying to catch up. No, he doesn’t think Jun is going to run away with his stuff, he’s sure they have rags looking better than all of his clothes anyway. He just doesn’t know why Jun is carrying his stuff for him.

Minghao grabs Jun’s arm that made Jun stop on his track. He watches as Jun looks down to where his hand is touching his skin and pulls away immediately.

“I.. I’m s-.. I’m s-sorry.. I just.. I.. my bag.. I.., I didn’t mean to grab you..” he stutters.

Jun only looks at him for a few second before walking up to the jet, still carrying his bag.

Minghao looks behind him when he heard a chuckle.

“You guys are cute.” Soonyoung commented offhandedly before pulling him by the arm. “Let’s go!”

When they got on the jet MInghao looks around, unable to stop himself from gawking. He’s never been on one, obviously, so the six very comfortable looking seats looked extra appealing. It’s like those seats on business class, but better, he assumes. There’s a single male attendant (with super bright smile) who helped him get settled on one of the seats, offering him refreshments before they even left the ground. He spots his bag sitting on another chair and he wanted to laugh a little. Everywhere his eyes land gave him more reason to be in awe.

“Seokmin where’s Jihoon?” Soonyoung asked the attendant as he sits across Minghao, facing him.

“With the big boss. Uncle needed his opinion on something. They should be arriving in Japan anytime now.”

Minghao thought about what kind of people the Wen’s are. The only things he knows about rich people are from those he sees on TV- rich people acting powerful and all- so this really piques is curiosity. Soonyoung and this guy Seokmin calling Mr. Wen uncle, Jun being.. well..

_Speaking of Jun.._

“Where’s Jun?” Minghao asked.

“He’s co-piloting.” Seokmin answered smiling as he takes his seat across the isle from the other two, putting his own seatbelt on.

And as if on cue a soft bell chimes before a voice comes on.

_“Good morning everyone this your Captain Yoon Jeonghan speaking also in behalf of Co-Captain Wen Junhui, welcome aboard especially to a very spec-”_

There was a crackling that could be heard over the speaker followed by a chuckle and what Minghao was sure was Jun’s voice saying “i swear if you don’t shut up”.

Soonyoung and Seokmin share a laugh warranting them his attention.

“What was that?” Minghao asked.

Soonyoung laughs some more before shaking his head.

“Don’t mind them. Jeonghan hyung just really likes to mess with Jun sometimes.”

 _“Sorry about that everyone, everything’s fine here in the cockpit where the biggest cock-“_ another crackling sound floats in the air and a loud screeching could be heard behind the cockpit door.

“Shouldn’t we check on them?” Minghao asked, worry clear in his voice while the other two share another heart laugh.

“Oh Minghao,.. you have a lot to get used to..” Hoshi tells him as the plane finally takes off.


	6. Anshan Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But.. I’m not even his friend.. we barely even talked before all these happened. He was just a guy in one of my classes, a customer in the cafe I work at, a guy who I deliver food to from time to time..”
> 
> He watches as the elder slowly stood up, and faced him still with that gentle smile.
> 
> “Then you must be extra special. I’ll see you around kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for coming back! Here's a little update 🥰🥰
> 
> As usual, not beta'd  
> English not my first language, apologies for lapses/errors  
> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated ❤️
> 
> keep safe everyone! 🙏

It wasn’t even ten minutes into the flight when the cockpit door opens. Minghao stares as a very beautiful creature steps out, wearing anything BUT a pilot’s uniform making him wonder just how many people were really in there. The said man smiled so wide upon seeing him he didn’t know how to react.

“Ah.. you must be Minghao..”

Minghao was gobsmacked upon learning this beautiful creature was a man. The said man pulls his hair up and ties it into a nice ponytail like it’s the most natural thing for him to do.

“I know I’m beautiful no need to stare, darling.”

“Stop messing with him hyung. And why are you out here? Shouldn’t you be flying this plane?” Soonyoung mumbles from behind the magazine he’s reading.

 _This is Captain Yoon Jeonghan?_ Minghao takes in the sight in front of him. This man, wearing ripped jeans, white shirt under a checked long sleeved shirt that must be a couple sizes too big on him, a really pretty pair of _Gucci’s_ on his feet is the pilot?

“What did I just say child? I’ll melt into a puddle of goo if you continue looking at me like that..” the pilot teases.

Seokmin scoffs from the other side. “Hyung, you’re literally only two years older than him.”

“Shut it, child. I didn’t teach you how to be disrespectful so you can use it on me. Go practice on someone else!”

Minghao watches as Jeonghan waltzes towards him, leaning in so close his face is just a breath away from his making him lean back a little.

“Pretty. I approve.” Jeonghan says with a sparkle in his eyes.

Minghao has no clue what the other is talking about but he smiles a little anyway. Jeonghan doesn’t seem to be the type to be forgiving if you get on his bad side.

When Jeonghan stood up straight again, he extended his hand for a shake.

“I’m Yoon Jeonghan, you can call me hyung. _Please_ call me hyung!”

Minghao shook his hand and nods his head. “I’m Xu Minghao, n-nice to meet you hyung..”

“Ahhhhhhhh!!! You are so adorable! No wonder Jun’s- aaaack!”

Minghao’s eyes grew wide when Jeonghan was pulled away by his ponytail.

“Sorry about him he likes to joke around a lot..” Jun says over his shoulder as he continues to pull Jeonghan back into the cockpit.

“Yah! Let go of my hair! I swear Wen Junhui I’d hit you even if you’re the boss!” Jeonghan whines despite letting himself be dragged back to where he came from.

“I’d like to see you try hyung.” Junhui answers, not threatened at all.

Minghao watches as the cockpit door closed behind them, thinking how all these is real. This is straight out of a sitcom but then again, the past 48 hours felt like a lucid dream.

“Sorry about hyung. He has uhh… flair for the dramatics..” Soonyoung tells him as he folds the magazine close.

“Is.. is that his… you know.. normal?” he asks as carefully as he could. He didn’t want to offend anyone.

Soonyoung only chuckles. “Don’t worry. He doesn’t bite at least.”

 _But that didn’t answer my question.._ He thought to himself but lets it go none the less.

If he was to describe the whole flight with one word, that word would be… _interesting_.

Jeonghan came out a couple more times only to be dragged back in by Jun.

Jun came out once (for a reason other than dragging Jeonghan away from him) but only to get some refreshments and asked him if he’s okay. _Just tell Soons or Seok if you need anything okay? We’ll be landing in a few._

He caught Soonyoung and Seokmin sharing a look that made him a little nervous.

Jun was right next to him with his bag a few seconds after the plane landed and has come to a full stop.

“I’ll take that..” Minghao says softly extending his arm, pulling on the strap of his bag. Jun didn’t seem to hear him though.

“Hey, Jun? Can I have my bag please?” he repeats, a little louder this time.

Jun only looked at him but did not show any sign of actually hearing him since the grip he has on his bag is just as tight. Minghao tugs at the strap a couple of times but was only answered with another quick glance before stepping out of the plane.

“Don’t sweat it Hao. Let him carry it if he wants to.” Soonyoung tells him, quickly following after his friend.

“But… you said he doesn’t like carrying extra baggages..” Minghao tells no one but himself.

“Minghao!” He looks behind him to see Jeonghan closing the door to the cockpit. “What are you still doing here?” he asks, slinging an arm over his shoulder, tugging him to move along.

“I.. I was just..”

“You seem to think a lot. Relax will you? You’ll be seeing your parents soon!” Jeonghan encourages him with a smile that seemed very effective considering it also put a little smile on his face.

“I know.. it’s just.. this still doesn’t feel real.. I can’t help but think-“

“There you go again!” Jeonghan cuts him off with a scolding tone but for some odd reason made him feel comfortable. “You have nothing to worry about. I can assure you that. If there’s anything you need to know about Jun, it’s that he is a really, really good person. How else do you think I am able to act out around him?” he asked with a playful smirk.

Minghao relaxes a little bit more after that short talk with Jeonghan. That man has his way of making people comfortable around him despite his unorthodox ways. Unfortunately, Jeonghan and Seokmin has to say goodbye to them due to another scheduled flight. Apparently, Yixing had to squeeze their flight in an already tight jet schedule upon Jun’s request. Minghao was both thankful and apologetic to everyone which Jeonghan only brushes off with _I wouldn’t miss the chance to mess up with Jun anyway._

When they got to the hospital, Minghao was escorted to his father’s private room. His mother cried upon seeing his son entering the room, clearly not expecting to see him.

Beautiful flowers decorated the room. He smiles when he see a couple of stuffed teddy bears holding out an envelop with warm wishes to get well soon.

“I don’t know who those came from. They were already here when your papa was transferred.” His mother tells him after fussing over him.

Minghao holds his mother close to him while his other hand held his papa’s hand.

“I’m so happy you’re here son. Your papa would gain so much strength when he sees you when he wakes up..” Minghao felt like crying too when his mother’s voice shakes.

“Mama, don’t cry. I can’t stay for too long but I will be here with you and papa until I have to go back..”

“Son, I am happy you’re here, I am very grateful for all the help we’re getting but I have to ask.. how did you manage to have us admitted here? Your papa’s operation, this private room, _you’re_ here too! I can’t even begin to think what all these is gonna cost..”

“Mama.. you trust me right?” he cuts her off. “I need you to not think about anything.. I got this.. My friend.. he knows someone from here he made calls..”

“Are we gonna meet this friend of yours?” his mother asked, ruffling his hair.

“I’ll talk to him.. I’ll see if it’s okay with him..” Minghao smiles at his mother for reassurance. He knows his mother tends to overthink too. Heck he thinks that’s where he got it from.

“Just please, don’t worry about anything okay?”

His mother doesn’t really have a choice but to trust his son and leave everything to him.

That night, his father woke up. Fresh tears started rolling on everybody’s cheeks. It wasn’t until he was about to get some sleep when he realized he didn’t even get to say goodbye to Jun and Soonyoung. He quickly grabbed his phone from the coffee table and sent them both a message.

**To: Jun; Soonyoung**

**Sorry I didn’t get to say goodbye earlier. Thank you so much for today.**

**10/11/20 10:54 PM**

Not even a minute later he got a reply.

**From: Jun**

**It’s okay Minghao. Get some rest.**

**10/11/20 10:54 PM**

So rest, he did.

The next day, Minghao’s family was treated to a bountiful breakfast. He’s barely awake when carts of different food (definitely not hospital’s) were wheeled inside his father’s suite. His mother is in shock seeing how much food there is, probably thinking how this is all too much, how most of the food will not be even touched.

**To: Jun**

**Why is there so much food here?**

**10/12/20 7:45 AM**

Minghao made sure to snap a picture of everything before allowing himself to take a bite of the croissant. His mother looked unsure of what to do and didn’t move until Minghao hands hims a plate.

“Go ahead ma. Eat up.”

“Son, this is too much..” his mother says despite slowly reaching for a breakfast bun.

Minghao sighs, thinking about what Jun was thinking sending them all these. He looks to his side and saw his father slowly waking up.

“Smells good in here..” he says, his voice sore.

Minghao takes his father’s hand in his. “Papa, you’re awake. Do you think you’re ready for breakfast?” he asked, smiling a little.

“I think I’m ready for anything. I think I’m even ready to go home too.”

Minghao and his mother share a giggle.

“Not too fast papa. You’re going home only when the doctor tells you you’re ready to go home..”

His father looks at him, his eyes warm as always.

“Son, I’m sorry. I should be providing for you..”

“Papa stop. Please. I don’t wanna hear it..” Minghao sheds a little tear when his father started to weep.

“You and mama have done so much for me since I was young. It’s time for me to take care of you.”

“But you’re still a kid. You’re still in school. You’re working so hard when it should be me..”

“Papa. We’re getting by. We’re getting a lot of help too. Please try not to think okay? You getting better is our priority and stressing yourself out thinking is not gonna help.. Get better and then we’ll talk okay?” he squeezes his father’s hand when he didn’t say anything after that. It breaks his heart knowing his father feels inadequate when it’s not his fault. He’s worked so hard all his life to provide for his family, it’s not his fault that he lost his job.

After a few minutes of convincing, he managed to make his father eat after making sure his father is allowed to eat whatever they had in the room. His parents insisted on having the nurses and doctors that came in and out of the room to take something, anything they want. _We can’t possibly finish everything on our own._

Minghao was just stepping out of the bathroom when he hears his phone ding.

**From: Jun**

**How much food is so much food?**

**10/12/20 10:15 AM**

He replied by sending him the picture he took earlier before they touched anything.

**To: Jun**

**Thank you. But please don’t do this again. It’s all too much.**

**10/12/20 10:16 AM**

He just sent the message when he remembers the conversation he had with his mother.

**To: Jun**

**I was wondering.. would you be okay meeting my parents? They want to thank you personally for all your help.**

**10/12/20 10:17 AM**

He watches as a double blue check appear next to his message, an indication of it being read but showed no sign of responding. He decided to give him some time to think.

He busies himself familiarizing the medications his father is being given. There was no reason to go out since everything they could possibly need is already there but he went out anyway to look around while his parents take a nap. He was sitting on a bench at a mini park just outside the hospital building where some nurses with their patients are walking with their IV’s when a man sat beside him. He recognized him as Yixing, the guy who escorted him yesterday to his papa’s private room.

“Good morning ge.” he greeted politely with a bow.

“How’s your dad?” he asked with agentle smile on his face.

“Uhm.. he’s doing well.. I cannot thank you enough gege for helping us out.. if there’s anything I can do..”

“Hey… don’t worry about it.. I was just doing my job.. glad to know your father’s doing well. We’re already arranging your father’s special care for when he gets discharged. I heard from one of the nurses that he wants to go home as soon as he’s allowed to.. the antibiotics he’s been taking seems to be working really well on him and I got advised by his doctor that as soon as he’s okay to take oral antibiotics then he should be allowed to go back home.”

Minghao brightens up hearing the news, not being able to help the deep sigh that escaped his lips.

“That’s great news ge. I don’t know how I can thank you enough..”

Yixing lets out a soft chuckle, patting the younger on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Still.. please.. if there’s anything at all that I can do for you..”

Minghao stops when Yixing chuckles some more, and a little louder this time.

“Jun was right about you.”

He looked at the elder, confusion all over his face.

“Jun told me you were gonna say that.. and I want you to listen carefully to what I’m gonna say..”

The elder looks him in the eyes, as if waiting for an affirmation that he is going to listen. He nods his head.

“I want you to stop worrying about anything. I used to be like you, you know? I worry too much thinking I have to return all the favor being given to me and thinking I should be returning the favor in an instant, and there really is nothing wrong with that. It’s good to be cautious, to show gratefulness..” Yixing slowly looks away into the horizon, the gentle smile returning on his face.

“But this is Jun helping you out. You don’t know him that well so I completely understand where you’re coming from. But as a guy who grew up knowing him, take it from me. Jun is one of the best people you will ever know in your whole lifetime. He’s…” the elder paused, seeming to give his next words some thought. “He’s not like this to everyone.. he’s picky with people and all these things I’m telling you right now might throw you off a little,” Yixing chuckles a little, shaking his head. “Jun is.. special.. and only special people gets his attention..”

Minghao sat up a little straighter hearing that. When Yixing looked back at him, the elder smiled at the confused look on his face.

Just think of it this way.. he must have seen something in you that made him want to help. It happened to all of us, his friends. Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Seokmin, you’ve met them all, and there are a few others too. If he thinks you’re good enough to be his friend, he’ll go the distance. He doesn’t have too many of us.”

That statement only made him even more confused and he couldn’t help but voice it out.

“But.. I’m not even his friend.. we barely even talked before all these happened. He was just a guy in one of my classes, a customer in the cafe I work at, a guy who I deliver food to from time to time..”

He watches as the elder slowly stood up, and faced him still with that gentle smile.

“Then you must be extra special. I’ll see you around kid.”

When he got back to his father’s suite he found both his parents already awake, watching an old Chinese movie they both liked. His papa gestured for him to come forward and so he did.

“You’re looking thinner and thinner every time I see you. Have you been eating okay?” his father asked.

Minghao reaches for his fathers hand, a tender smile on his face.

“Don’t worry about me papa. School’s just really stressful lately. I’m eating just fine, it’s more on sleep that I’m lacking.”

“Well what are you doing walking around? You should get more sleep while you’re here-“

The boy could only chuckle at his father’s suggestion. “I can’t really force myself to sleep papa.. and please stop worrying about me.. you worry about yourself.. you need to get better soon. I’ll have to leave in two days and I want to see you doing better by then, for my peace of mind.”

His mother only watched them from her place on the couch with a fond smile on her face, this does not go unnoticed by Minghao.

“You too, mama. Stop worrying about me. I’m doing okay in Korea. I have friends making sure I eat too so really, you have nothing to worry about..” he reassures.

“I really wish we could meet your friend. He’s doing so much for us, I want to know in what ways we could make it up to them somehow-“

“Mama, let me worry about that please? My friend offered to help and I cannot turn that down especially I know papa needed it.”

Minghao saw worry morph into his mother’s face once more and he internally panics. He knows how his mother’s brain turns since he’s exactly the same.

“Ma, I just said not to worry didn’t I? He’s a good guy. I was just talking to Yixing ge when I went out for a bit, he said papa’s body seems to be taking his antibiotics pretty well and as soon as he can take oral antibiotics, he can be sent home..” Minghao shared the information to his parents over eagerly so as to take their minds off the current topic. Which seemed to work just fine if the wide smiles now plastered on their faces are anything to go by.

Soonyoung tried to ignore his best friend as he paced back and forth in front of him but he’s slowly getting annoyed. Not only is he making him dizzy, he’s a huge obstruction in the way as was trying to watch Mama Mia but Junhui is being bitch.

“Jun, can you please sit down or I will make you.” he warns.

Junhui glares at him before carelessly plopping right next to him.

“What’s got your panties hot?” he finally asked.

Jun said nothing. Instead, he shoves his phone in front of his face so Soonyoung could read the message himself.

The latter could only roll his eyes.

“Really Junhui? You made him wait the whole day for a reply? Good luck getting your man. You’ll be needing it..”

Junhui whines and flaps around making Soonyoung lean curl to the armrest of the couch, regretting asking Junhui to sit down.

“Soons! Help! I don’t know what to reply to him!”

The younger of the two lets out a deep, deep sigh.

“Where are we?” he asked.

The elder scrunched his forehead, not sure he heard him right.

“Where are we? Right now? Where are we?”

“Shanghai..” Junhui answers, the last syllable raised as if unsure of his answer himself.

“Right. AND YOU CAN’T START WITH THAT? Hi Minghao,” Soonyoung started, doing a terrible job mimicking the elder’s voice. “I’m sorry but I can’t meet your parents because I’M IN SHANGHAI RIGHT NOW. MAYBE SOME OTHER TIME?”

Junhui stares at him for a few seconds before breaking into a wide grin. He then brings his attention back to his phone to finally type a reply.

“Seriously Junhui for a smart guy, you’re pretty dumb.”

Junhui only snickers at him before placing a wet kiss on his cheek much to his distaste before running off to his suite.

"And for a dumb guy you're pretty smart!" the elder shouts over his shoulder.

“You better sleep with one eye open Wen Junhui!” Soonyoung screams after him wiping his cheek with his sleeve.

**Author's Note:**

> @haoships on twt


End file.
